creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hunters will be Hunted
'Hunters will be Hunted 1:' Ich schaute auf den Boden und mir lief eine Träne hinunter. Ich musste an unsere gemeinsame Zeit denken, wie du mich zum Lachen brachtest und sich mein mein Herz in einen Presslufthammer verwandelte wenn ich dich sah. Ich musste an dein seidenweiches langes braunes Haar denken und an deine großen wundervollen grünen Augen, welche immer begannen zu strahlen wie eine nasse, leere grüne Wiese die von der Sonne bestrahlt wurde. Dein Gesicht war einfach makellos, allein wie jeder Kuss deiner zarten Lippen mir das Herz zum Aussetzen brachte. Du warst das Beste was mir je passiert war, wieso musste es nun vorbei sein? Deine engelsgleiche Stimme wiegt mich heute noch in den Mittelpunkt meiner selbst. Dein Körper war ein Geschenk Gottes und dein Charakter einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Wieso musste es vorbei sein? Mir lief eine letzte Träne die Wange hinab und ich spürte das es niemals wieder so wird wie vorher… Ich legte die rote Rose auf dein Grab und lief mit gesenkten Kopf vom Friedhof. Wieso muss etwas so schönes nur immer so schlimm enden? Ich lief nach Hause, es war kein besonderes Haus nur eine 2 Zimmerwohnung. Dennoch war sie schön möbliert. Ich setzte mich auf meine schwarze Ledercouch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Das Erste – Werbung, Prosieben – Two and a half men. Es war wirklich nichts Besonderes also machte ich den Fernseher aus und schaltete mein CD-Spieler ein. Es lief das Lied ‚Teenager in Love‘ und ich sang erfreut mit. „Why must I be a Teenager in Love?“ so lautete der Refrain, gleichnamige zum Lied und genau dasselbe dachte ich mir auch: „Warum muss ich ein verliebter Jugendlicher sein?“ Der einzige Unterschied war das ich nicht „Normal“ war. Die CD setzte aus und die Nachrichten meldeten sich. „Und nun zu einer Eilmeldung! Im kleinen Ort Mückensturm ist erneut ein Mädchen, im Alter von 22 Jahren spurlos verschwunden. Wir bitten sie ihre Kinder nachts nichts mehr herauszulassen da es der 4. Fall in dieser Woche ist.“ Das Radio schaltete sich wieder aus und die ruhige und tiefe Stimme des Radiosprechers verstummt. Ich drehte mich um und begann zu grinsen. Nie würde jemand herausfinden wer das war, nie! Der Tag verstrich und ich machte mir mein Lieblingsessen, Spagetti mit Tomatensauce. Erneut schaltete ich meinen Fernseher ein und es lief immer noch nichts besseres, also beschloss ich kurzer Hand nochmal hinaus zugehen. Dunkel und kühl war es, ich streifte mir meinen Mantel über, stellte den Kargen auf und zog mir meinen Hut nach unten. Kalt streiften die Messer in meinem Mantel an meinen Körper, heute war es wieder soweit, ich ging auf eine Jagd. Die Kirchenuhr begann zu schlagen und ein paar betrunkene Jugendliche liefen mir entgegen. Uninteressant. Ich lief weiter in die dunkle, tiefe Nacht. Ein paar Mäuse liefen über die Straße. Ein Weinen drang an mein Ohr, Weiblich. Ich richtete meinen Kopf auf und lief dem Geräusch nach, langsam wurde es lauter, Gänsehaut zierte meinen Arm welche sofort meinen Nacken hinauf kletterte. „Hallo, ist Alles ok bei ihnen schöne Frau?“ Ihre kleinen blauen Augen schauten mich mit verschmiertem Eyeliner an. „Nein, mein Freund hat mich verlassen!“ sagte sie leicht beschwipst. „Das tut mir wirklich leid, aber sei nicht traurig ich bin für dich da.“ Sagte ich als ich sie in den Arm nahm. Ich begann zu lächeln und sie legte ihrem Kopf am meine Schulter. Wenn sie doch bloß wüsste wie ihr geschieht. Hunters will be Hunted 2 "Sag mal frierst du nicht?" fragte ich die Betrunkene. "Doch sehr, aber ich kann nicht nach Hause gehen, weil ich eigentlich bei meinem Freund schlafen wollte.", antwortete sie mir leicht lallend. "Komm ich bring dich zu mir und geb dir eine Decke und etwas warmes zu trinken." wir standen auf und liefen los. Ich kam in Fahrt, meine Lust stieg in mir auf und ich freute mich schon sie zu töten. Ich führte sie in eine kleine Dunkle Nebengasse, dort wo alles begann. Ich tastete mich langsam zu ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. "Du bist so gut zu mir Fremder, mein Name ist Alisha, aber sag mal wie weit es es den noch?", fragte sie während sie etwas zur Seite stolperte, dass war der Moment. Ich presste sie an dir Wand, ihr Herz schlug schneller und ich spürte ihre Angst, welche in mir nur noch mehr die Lust weckte. Langsam lockerte ich den Druck an ihrer Hand und wie nicht anders zu erwarten wollte sie losrennen. Ich lief nahezu gelangweilt hinterher und nahm das Klebeband und die Kabelbinder aus meiner Linken Tasche. Sie rannte und schrie dabei laut rum als sich auf einmal meine Falle bewährte. Ein seidendünner Faden aus Draht schnitt sich seinen Weg tief in ihre Knie, sie viel zu Boden und schnitt sich dabei noch den Oberschenkel Hinab. Ein ca 10cm langer und 2-3cm tiefer Hautlappen hing an ihrem Bein und Blut lief hinaus. Mein Lächeln zog sich über mein ganzes Gesicht hinweg. Keine Bewegung mehr von ihr und ein leises keuchen und ein Schmerz erfülltes stöhnen, wie Wundervoll. Nun stand ich vor ihr und klebte ihren Mund zu, ich richtete sie auf und verband die Arme mit Kabelbindern hinter ihrem Rücken. Nur noch stumpfe Schreie erklangen aus dem verklebten Mund. Ich lief ein paar mal um sie herum und ihre Tränen rannten wie ein Wasserfall die Augen hinab. "Glaub mir mein Mädchen du hättest auf deine Mutter hören sollen als sie sagte 'Rede nicht mit Fremden Personen', aber jetzt ist es zu spät und glaub mir, ich bin dein schlimmster Albtraum." Ich griff in die Innenseite meines Mantels und zog ein langes Jagdmesser heraus, mit dem Messer fiel ein dutzend Haarbüschel heraus. "Oh hmmm, bald gehörst du dazu meine Liebe!" Erneut kamen stumpfe Schreie aus ihrem Mund, doch keiner würde sie hören. Ich strich mit dem Messer an ihrer Wange entlang runter zum Hals und der kalte Stahl meines Messers lies eine Gänsehaut auf ihr erscheinen was meine Lust noch mehr voran trieb. Ich lief hinter sie und schnitt ihr Oberteil auf. Nun strich ich mit dem Messer über ihren Rücken. "Sag mal Schatz, kennst du den Blutadler?" fragte ich sie lustvoll. Ihr Kopfschütteln und das Stammeln hinterließ den Eindruck als wüsste sie nicht was ich meinte. "Umso besser, schau zu und lerne. Du musst wirklich dabei mitfühlen!" Langsam führte ich das Messer in die Höhe ihrer Linken Schulterplatte und setzte einen Schnitt zwischen Wirbelsäule und Schulterplatte. Sie versuchte noch lauter zu schreien. "Hey Maus, du bist doch hier um was zu lernen, oder?!", fragte ich sie gereizt als ihr warmes Blut über meine kalten Finger lief. Erneut setzte ich einen Schnitt, diesmal auf der rechten Seite. Ihr Blut floß in Strömen stoßartig aus ihr heraus und es erfüllte mich mit Freude als ich ihre Schulterblätter in den offenen Wunden erstastete und sie nach oben hin wegbrach. Dieser Schmerz muss unbeschreiblich sein, aber er befriedigte mich auf einer Lust die niemals jemand so verspüren konnte. "Als nächstes sind die Rippen dran meine Süße!" Sie riss ihre Augen Panisch auf und ich wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Auge. Ein sehr scherzhaftes Krachen erfüllte die dunkle, kalte Nacht als ich ihre Rippen wie Engelsschwingen nach außen brach. Das schöne an dieser Tortur war einfach das sie immer noch Lebte! "Na na na, wer wird den hier gleich Böse?" fragte ich sie als sie mich mit Hass in den Augen an schaute. "Das gefällt mir aber gar nicht meine kleine, scheint als wäre der Spaß nun vorbei." hängte ich noch enttäuscht dran. Ein letztes mal griff ich in sie hinein und zog ihre beiden Lungenflügel heraus. Diese fielen sofort wie ein Nasser Sack in sich zusammen. "Wundervoll, einfach wundervoll!" sagt ich als ich ihr das Klebeband vom Mund entfernte. Das einzige was sie noch rausbrachte war der Versuch zu Atmen, schade für sie das, dass nun unmöglich ist! Ihre großen Augen verdrehten sich mach 15 Sekunden nach innen und sie viel tot zu Seite um. Ich nahm eine Strähne von ihrem Haar, roch daran und packte sie in eine Tüte, mein Messer wischte ich an ihr ab und die Lust in mir erschlaffte ruckartig. Ich packte das Messer wieder in den Mantel und lief davon. "Was ein wundervoller abend das doch nur war!" flüsterte ich leise als ich Heimwärts ging. "Gleich morgen wieder!" waren die letzten Worte die ich dranhing. Gleich...morgen...wieder! Hunters will be Hunted 3 Die Sonne kitzelte meine Nase und mein Gesicht wurde immer wärmer. Ich blickte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es 6:45Uhr war. Eine Viertelstunde bevor ich hätte aufstehen müssen. „Na‘ super ! Ich hab gar keinen Bock!“ murmele ich während ich mich beginne aufzurichten. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, ich stand auf, zog meine Uniform an und schlappte in die Küche. „Verdammt, keine Milch mehr!“ genervt trinke ich meinen frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee –ohne Milch- und laufe, nun noch genervter aus meiner Wohnung hinaus. Ich öffne die Tür zu meinem Firmenwagen, steige ein und fahre los. Bei der Fahrt geschah nichts Interessantes und nachdem ich auf dem Firmenparkplatz aufrollte stellte ich mein Fahrzeug weiter weg von den anderen um den Gesprächen aus dem Weg zu gehen, was mir leider nicht gelang. „Hallo Office!“ grüßt mich Mike, ein elendiger Speichellecker der jedem Höher gestellten nur so den Arsch abwischen würde um etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Hallo.“ Grüße ich entnervt zurück. Er merkte das ich keine Lust hatte mich weiter mit ihm zu Unterhalten und er lief komplett errötet davon. Ich lief in das Gebäude und setzte mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch, welcher in meinem eigenen Büro stand. Ein kurzer Blick in den Kühlschrank verriet mir, dass ich auch hier keine Milch hatte. Dreck! Als ob der Tag, ohne Milch, nicht schon beschissen genug wäre, kam mein Chef in mein Büro getrampelt. „Schon wieder ?! Wirklich, schon wieder?!“ brüllte er als er die Tür beim reinstampfen nahezu aus den Angeln schlug. „Was denn? Ich kann dich verstehen Parker, ich hätte auch gerne Milch für meinen Kaffee!“ antwortete ich ihm. „Dieser Geisteskranke Wichser hat es schon wieder getan!“ Noch während er seinen Satz beendete warf er mir eine Mappe auf den Tisch. „Wirklich schon wieder Arbeiten?“ „Dieser Kranke Hurensohn hat schon wieder eine Frau umgebracht, du weißt von wem ich Rede!“ Mein Chef, Parker, war auf 180 und ihn zu beruhigen war wahrscheinlich zwecklos. „Meinst du diesen Blood Eagle?“ „Genau den! Dieser Penner der hier rumrennt und andauernd Leute umbringt!“ „Selbes Prinzip wie immer?“ „Ja! Er stellt ihnen eine Falle, sobald sie zuschnappt, schneidet er sie auf und lässt sie aussehen wie Tote Verfickte Vögel!“ „Officer Parker, komm wieder runter!“ so langsam war ich wirklich am Ende und ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf diesen Scheiß Tag! „Du weißt, das du mein bester Freund bist und du weißt das ich nur dir das Anvertraue, also bitte enttäusche mich nicht!“ sagte er. „Werde ich nicht, ich suche ihn ja schon die ganze Zeit, aber dieser Typ ist ein Genie! Ich finde keine Spuren von ihm, als käme er, mordet und verschwindet wieder, so als wäre er gar nicht da gewesen.“ Parker Beruhigte sich und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. Wenn er doch bloß wüsste, das ich das war. Er würde durchdrehen, solch ein Arschloch! Wahrscheinlich wird er mich versuchen einzusperren! Haha! Ich würde ihn zu einem Meisterwerk machen! Er würde mit mir in die Geschichte gehen! „Übrigens hab ich noch einen Job für dich, mein Alter Freund!...“ ich verdrehte die Augen noch während Parker sprach „…es ist mal wieder jemand aus der Anstalt ausgebrochen. Nichts Wildes, wie immer aber schau bitte das du da mal nachschaust! Die Mappe liegt bei Mike.“ „Bei Mike?!“ fragte ich empört „Ja, bei Mike. Ich weiß du magst ihn nicht und ja er ist ein Ritzenpflückender Schleimer, aber er ist Zu verlässlich und mach seine Arbeit immer sauber, auch wenn er nur Kaugummiklauenden Kindern das Handwerk legen darf.“ Nun war mein Tag wirklich auf dem Nullpunkt und ich war gefühlt kurz davor einfach auf meinen Pult zu scheißen und Parker zu zeigen was ich von ihm halt, aber das ging nicht. Ich begann mich schwer und schnaufend zu erheben, während Parker mein Büro verließ und lief in Richtung von Mike seinem Schreibtisch. „Mike? Parker meinte er hätte dir eine Mappe gegeben, wo ist sie?“ „Oh Hallo Sir! Ähh ich meine Officer!“ „Ist ok, wo ist die Mappe?“ „Hier Sir, Officer, tut mir leid, brauchen Sie noch irgendwas? Einen Kaffee, Milch oder sonst was?“ Ich Blicke ihn genervt an und gebe nur einen Satz als Antwort. „Ich habe keine Milch für meine Kaffee, also los!“ Mike sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und lief sofort los. Mit der Mappe im Arm lief ich zurück in mein Büro warf sie auf den Tisch und setzte mich dahinter. Seite 1 war nicht mehr als ein Steckbrief, mit einem Foto. „Jetzt wird es Interessant!“ flüsterte ich in mich hinein und lehnte mich gespannt nach vorne. Auf der zweiten Seite war ein Bild zu sehen. Eine Frau, mitte 20, braune Haare und grüne Augen. Genau die Art von Frau die ich mag. „Und der Tag ist gerettet! Wäre ja nur zu schade wenn dieses Arme Mädchen von einem Bösen, Bösen Killer erwischt werden würde…hm….“ Ein breites Grinsen bestückt nun mein Gesicht und ich weiß genau was mein Ziel für diesen Abend ist! Joanne Schwarze ! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord